


Blow Me (Not The Pink Song)

by rednuht



Series: The Adventures of Dean and Cas's Newly Found Relationship [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, M/M, Nothing much, Orgasms, cocks, dont say god when you're fucking cas, duh - Freeform, it's fun, lil bit of biting, lil bit of sexy aggression, volcanic levels of hotness, what else, yep that's it bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednuht/pseuds/rednuht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well lookie here it's another smut fic who would've guessed</p><p>in which cas gives dean a blowjob and it's all cool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me (Not The Pink Song)

"Cas, what are you-" Dean starts, but his voice is cut off by a moan that slips past his throat. Cas is going down on him, and it's good, it's so good, even if Cas only has his tongue trailing along the underside of his cock. It's heat and it's friction, and that's really all he needs right now. "Are you sure you can- _oh fuck_."

Cas has taken the head into his mouth, gently sucking and running his tongue along the smooth, sensitive skin. It's electrifying, what he's doing, he's setting his nerves on fire with just a few laps of his tongue.

He lets out a low moan, because they're alone and nobody else's there and he can be as loud as he wants. Cas is sliding his tongue over the shaft now, just licking up and down, leaving stripes of wetness in his wake. Dean's lost in the sensations, the pleasure, but he can feel every movement, every flick of his tongue, every brush of fingertips, every puff of breath.

Dean looks up for a second, just to watch Cas roll his hips against the sheets, just to watch his eyes flutter shut as he slides his mouth down Dean's cock, just to watch Cas lose control at the same pace he is.

"God, Cas, your mouth," Dean gasps, thrusting his hips up into Cas's mouth not of his own accord. He's confused for a second, because Cas just pulled off his dick, he whimpers at the loss of contact. His breathing is heavy and his heart is racing-

"Do not-" Cas says, like his already wrecked voice is being sliced in a shredder. He climbs up Dean's body, sliding smooth skin along smooth skin, pressing teeth into his flesh and biting, close, "use the lord's name-" hands gripping his sides, fingers digging in to his skin, nails biting his body, closer, "in vain-" breathing wild, heartbeat skyrocketing, moaning, panting, "or when we are in bed."

Cas finishes his statement by sliding back down his body, fingers digging into his hips, waist pressing into the sheets, eyes lust-blown and hungry, licking at the tip before swallowing his whole length down. Cas's nose rubbed against the well-trimmed hair below Dean's navel, his hands gripped tighter, their bodies rocked harder, and Dean's back arched as he let out a loud, rumbling moan.

He was getting close, he could feel it, could feel the fire in his stomach and the electricity in his veins and the pleasure crashing through him like waves, could feel the fingers digging into his hips and the mouth on his cock and the eyes holding his in a heated stare.

Cas could tell that Dean was getting close, too, because he was losing control, moans being ripped from his throat, hands twisting the sheets, skin slicked with sweat. Dean gasped out something that sounded vaguely like "oh, fuck!' before letting out a loud, high-pitched moan, thrusting his hips up once, and shooting his load all over Cas's face.

His body shook with the force of the orgasm, and he gasped for breath, since he forgot about breathing while more important things were happening. He shuddered as the waves of pleasure cascaded through him. Through the clouding in his mind, he could register Cas sitting back on his heels and stroking his own cock, his hand whipping so fast over himself that Dean had a hard time tracking it.

Cas came soon after, groaning out Dean's name and splattering come on his torso. They sat still for a few seconds to catch their breaths, the sticky white eventually making them uncomfortable.

"Cas," Dean began, huffing out a weak laugh. The angel blinked at him. "You've got come all over your face."

They both start laughing, and it feels good to laugh, so they don't stop for a long time, they don't stop until Cas has his forehead pressed again's Dean's chest for support and their sides hurt.

"We should probably get cleaned up," Cas mutters into Dean's skin. "..round two in the shower?"

Dean grinned. "Hell yeah."


End file.
